Orgullo, Prejuicio y
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Basada en el clásico de Jane Austen (con sus debidas modificaciones) Clarke es una moderna Elizabeth Bennet ofuscada por sus prejuicios hacia Lexa Woods. Todo se complica cuando su mejor amiga se enamora del mejor amigo de Lexa y, por malentendidos, ambas relaciones son distanciadas gracias al orgullo de una y los prejuicios de la otra.
1. La Comandante

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

Basado en la obra homonima de Jane Austen.

 **Advertencia:** Narrativa en segunda persona (Clarke) y Tercera persona (Linctavia)

* * *

 **...La Comandante.  
**

* * *

La última caja fue depositada sobre la cama. Te estiraste mientras dejabas salir un suspiro.

"Creo que son todas," dijo Jake Griffin contando las nueve cajas. "Eres oficialmente una universitaria" celebro.

Dejaste salir otro suspiro, pero esta vez de resignación. "Parece que si"

"Vamos, inténtalo. Sabes que este es el sueño de tu madre" pidió Jake. Le dirigiste a tu padre una sonrisa triste pero sincera, "Sólo un año, si no te gusta, te apoyaré en lo que decidas"

"Lo haré," expresaste con todo el animo posible.

"Esa es mi chica," exclamo Jake acercándose a ti para abrazarte.

Le respondiste el gesto con cariño. Sin él no podrías haber tomado la decisión de invertir los siguientes años de tu vida persiguiendo las metas impuestas por tu madre. Estudiar medicina no te era desagradable, pero tenías una pasión más profunda.

"Este sitio no ha cambiado mucho," señalo Abby cuando entro a tu dormitorio.

"No esperaba que lo hiciera, cariño" la recibió Jake con un beso en la mejilla. "Clarke ya está instalada"

"Te falta algo," Abby te alcanzo una bolsa de regalo, parecía realmente emocionada por el contenido en la misma. La tomaste apreciando el brillo de la ilusión en los ojos de tu madre, dentro había una bata blanca, "Mira el bordado," te apremió.

 _Dra. Clarke Griffin._

"Mamá, esto es algo…"

"Hermoso," interrumpió Jake. "Un gran detalle" Tu padre te miro severamente para que no arruinaras el momento y después te guiño el ojo en complicidad. Tenían un pacto, debías cumplir tu promesa.

"…un poco prematuro, pero gracias mamá," dijiste dejando la prenda sobre su cama para darle un abrazo a Abby.

"Me alegra que te gustara," sonrió ella.

"Prometiste que no llorarías," le recordaste.

"Mi única hija será médico, me lo tengo permitido" respondió Abby.

"Bien, creo que es el momento de despedirnos," atajo tu padre. "¿A qué hora tenemos la reservación?" Le pregunto a su esposa como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Marcus se encargó de hacerla"

"Esperen, ¿Marcus Kane? ¿El decano Kane?" Preguntaste con cierta angustia.

"No hicimos un viaje de seis horas sólo para ayudarte con la mudanza," río tu padre. "Es hora de irnos. Compórtate o tu madre se encargará de averiguar si no lo haces" advirtió con diversión Jake.

Abby le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro. "Marcus tiene otras cosas más importantes que vigilar a nuestra hija…"

Ambos se despidieron de ti. Era la primera vez que te quedabas sola en esa habitación, no habías sospechado de tu suerte al conseguir que fuera únicamente para ti hasta que te enteraste de las altas conexiones de sus padres.

Esperabas que fuera la única ventaja y que no existiera alguna repercusión en que Marcus Kane fuera amigo de tus padres.

* * *

"Esta es la última maleta," anunció Bellamy satisfecho.

"Bien, ¿Hora de despedirnos?" dijo Octavia extendiéndole ambos brazos a su hermano para darle un abrazo.

"Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas," contesto Bellamy sorprendido. "Podemos ir a comer antes de irme"

"Tengo mucho por acomodar, ¿qué tal si te consigo un taxi ya?" Octavia señalo las cinco maletas y la mitad de su habitación por decorar. "Además, debo buscar a Clarke"

"Vamos O. no vine desde casa para que te deshicieras de mí una vez que te hubiera cargado el equipaje," dijo él con un poco de decepción.

"Si. Lo hiciste. Te dije que podría viajar sola sin problemas, también te dije que podía cargarlas yo, pero insististe en hacerlo tú" gruño Octavia, "Soy una niña grande Bell, puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma"

"Lo sé, pero…"

"Me vas a extrañar." Completo ella. "Vamos hermano, te veré en las vacaciones y prometo llamar una vez a la semana"

"Que sean dos," negoció Bellamy.

Octavia suspiro, "Bien."

Bellamy sonrió satisfecho. No estaba acostumbrado para nada a la idea de que su hermana menor estaría tan lejos de él, al menos no después de que Aurora murió dejándola a su cargo, aunque debía aceptar que cuidar de ella había sido un reto, demasiada energía para una persona tan pequeña.

"Supongo que iré a buscar un taxi," añadió Bell.

"Puedo acompañarte hasta la entrada," sonrió Octavia. Bellamy dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, no haría que cambiara de opinión, estaba impaciente por empezar una vida independiente.

Bell sacó un paquete del equipaje. "El que no esté aquí contigo, no significa que no pueda protegerte," comento, mostrándole un kit de autodefensa. "Este es muy útil" le dijo mostrándole un spray de pimienta.

"Largo de aquí," profirió Octavia sacándolo a empujones del cuarto mientras él se resistía. Había perdido las veces en las que su hermano la sometía a semejantes situaciones tan vergonzosas. No podía creer que después de haberla obligado a tomar clases de autodefensa por los últimos cinco años, aun pensara que correría peligro.

Cerro la puerta tan pronto Bellamy hubiera cruzado el umbral.

"O. es una broma." Confeso él golpeando la puerta.

"Si, me estoy riendo Bell," contesto Octavia, "Sólo que no lo ves porque ya te vas"

Espero unos segundos en los que el silencio permaneció. Sabía que continuaba ahí porque era demasiado obstinado para irse sin despedirse apropiadamente, así que hizo lo que hubiera hecho en casa: Escapar por la ventana.

* * *

Estabas por empezar a sacar algunas cosas y acomodarlas en su sitio cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Por la forma tan enérgica supiste quién era incluso antes de que entrara sin permiso. Como siempre.

"¿Ya se fueron?" fue su saludo.

"Pensé que llegabas hasta mañana" expresaste con genuina sorpresa pero suficiente indiferencia para que no lo notara.

"¿Y perderme las pre-fiestas de bienvenida del semestre?" exclamo Octavia. "Además Bell no podía hacerlo otro día y no quería que viajara sola"

Levantaste una ceja. "¿Cómo has conseguido perderlo tan pronto?"

"No lo ha hecho," dijo una voz masculina desde el pasillo. Octavia resopló desde un lado de la cama, dedicándose a acomodar incorrectamente la caja que habías empezado a desempacar. "¿La ventana O? ¿En serio?"

"Siempre funciona," dijo Octavia alzando los hombros.

"No te preocupes Bellamy, me encargaré de mantenerla bajo control" señalaste guiñándole un ojo.

Él dudo por un momento si debía responder o sólo sonreír, fue fácil darse cuenta de ello cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se desacomodo el cabello. Octavia puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomar a su hermano por el brazo y lo sacarlo al pasillo para despedirse. No le gustaba que se pusiera emotivo cerca de otra gente y, sobre todo, no le gustaba cuando lo ponías nervioso.

Miraste divertida como lo arrastraba fuera, Bellamy no tuvo oportunidad alguna de despedirse de ti. Fuiste lo suficientemente rápida para regalarle otra sonrisa comprensiva cuando te miro antes de que Octavia lo hiciera desaparecer.

Empezaste a desempacar como te fue posible. Dejando un precario pero respetable orden entre tus pertenencias. Pronto las paredes estuvieron cubiertas de bocetos y algunos otros dibujos ya terminados. Consciente de que te costaría darle personalidad a ese espacio algunos días decidiste esperar por inspiración.

"¿Estás lista?" pregunto Octavia desde el marco de la puerta.

"No, aun me faltan un par de cajas. ¿Pudiste hacer que se marchara?" preguntaste esperando que Bellamy saliera tras de ella de nuevo.

"Lo he mandado en un taxi al aeropuerto, ¡libertad absoluta!" celebro sentándose en la cama. "Tenemos que hacer algo con este sitio" señalo mirando la limpieza de tu habitación, había demasiado potencial en el espacio libre, "pero no hoy porque tenemos otros planes" sonrío de esa forma en la que sabías que no te esperaba nada bueno.

"Deberíamos estar desempacando Octavia," señalaste.

"Tenemos todo un año para eso," gruño Octavia tomándote de la mano. "Hoy vamos a fraternizar"

Octavia te miro un par de veces para terminar, aprobando tu imagen antes de obligarte a salir del edificio. Tú, como siempre, t dejaste llevar por tu amiga sin rechistar, tantos años de amistad te habían enseñado que llevarle la contraria era mucho peor que sólo hacer lo que quería. Además, así podrías tenerla vigilada, esa sonrisa traviesa te preocupaba.

* * *

Te llevo caminando con prisa por los pasillos del dormitorio hasta haberte sacado de ahí. Ninguna conocía realmente el campus salvo por el par de ocasiones que habían ido a reconocer las áreas comunes así que el plan original para ese día libre antes de empezar con la aventura, era explorar lo máximo posible los terrenos de centro universitario. Tus prioridades eran sitios como la biblioteca o donde pudieras proveerte de comida, sin embargo, para Octavia las cosas eran un poco distintas.

"Ahí están," dijo O cuando localizo un grupo de novatos a la mitad de uno de los jardines.

Fue cuando Octavia te permitió reducir la velocidad. Pudiste ver por un momento cierta alegría en su rostro, no notaste antes que toda aquella carrera había estado buscando algo hasta que estuvo frente a ustedes.

"¿Quiénes?" le preguntaste mirándola a ella y después al grupo de gente.

"Te lo explicaré luego," te guiño el otro mientras se acomodaba entre la gente.

"Bienvenidos chicos," manifestó un joven en medio de la multitud. Estaba dando un discurso para hacer que los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso se sintieran como en casa, sus palabras estaban llenas de encanto y energía. Apreciaste la calidad del mismo, por su parte Octavia se detuvo a observar las características del exponente.

"Supongo que tomaremos el tour," susurraste para ti misma poniendo los ojos en blanco al recibir en respuesta un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza de ella.

El chico siguió hablando y haciendo algunas bromas en el transcurso mientras los invitaba a que lo acompañaran a conocer los sitios más importantes del campus. Octavia te apuro para posicionarse tras el guía.

"Para las chicas de humanidades, ¿dónde está nuestro edificio?" pregunto O. distrayendo al chico.

"Lo acabamos de pasar…" hizo una pausa contemplando a Octavia.

"Octavia Blake, primer año de Humanidades." Declaro ella sin pena. Poco tardaste en rodar los ojos.

"Una chica cultural," sonrió él. "Creo que llegaron tarde para las presentaciones. Lincoln Shade, último año, Historia del Arte" extendiéndoles la mano a cada una.

"Ella es Clarke Griffin," añadió Octavia tras una pausa. "Opcionalmente medicina" su tono fue un poco en broma, pero no te importo.

"Estupendo, es el área que sigue de explorar," comento Lincoln mostrándoles su sonrisa más amplia. Debías aceptar que Octavia sabía escoger bien.

El tour había sido más enriquecedor de lo que habías creído, Lincoln se las arregló para hacerlo tan pragmático como le fue posible para las necesidades de los novatos, sin dejar escapar los momentos precisos para contarles alguna anécdota útil o graciosa mientras le dirigía breves miradas a Octavia para observar sus reacciones. El problema vino cuando, casi al finalizar, viste a lo lejos a tus padres con el decano Kane y un grupo de estudiantes charlando, parecía que una joven dirigía toda la conversación por la manera en que todos asentían cuando ella hablaba.

"Tienes suerte, van a conocer al Decano Kane" te aviso Lincoln. "y a la C _omandante_ "

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar en lo absoluto. Parecía que todos habían escuchado hablar de ella, todos menos tú.

"¿Comandante?" preguntaste rápidamente a Octavia.

"Es prácticamente dueña del lugar," se encogió de hombros O, "matrícula de honor, asistente en algunas clases, presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, jefa de su fraternidad. Dime una característica de la estudiante perfecta y te aseguro que ella la cumple"

"Pero, ¿por qué comandante?" tu pregunta obtuvo pronta respuesta cuando la propia joven se despidió del decano (Aunque no era la verdadera razón del apodo) Iba frente a un grupo nutrido de otros estudiantes hablando pausadamente mientras les dictaba algunas tareas, en ningún momento aparto la mirada de ninguno al que se le dirigía, su porte era recto y sus movimientos casi calculados.

"Buen día Comandante," le saludo Lincoln animadamente con la mano cuando paso a su lado. Ella levantó los ojos justo lo necesario para asentir en su dirección sin detenerse a intercambiar palabras.

Por un corto instante la joven desvió su mirada a tus ojos. La sensación que te transmitió fue indescriptible pero demasiado fugaz para entenderla, ya que bajo la mirada casi de inmediato.

"Primera regla chicos, si quieren sobrevivir al ímpetu de la universidad NO le digan _Comandante_ "

"Pero tú se lo acabas de decir," señalo Octavia.

Lincoln paso saliva antes de sonreír, era evidente que no les explicaría porque el gozaba de ese privilegio. "Recuerden que la casa _Kappa, Kappa, Tau_ ofrece una fiesta de bienvenida esta noche para ustedes y con esto terminamos el tour"

"La señorita Woods me aseguro que no infringirán ninguna norma del estatuto interno," se escuchó la voz del decano algunos metros más adelante.

"Y su palabra se hará respetable señor, como siempre" declaro Lincoln, "Es sólo una reunión para socializar con nuestros nuevos integrantes"

"Me alegra escuchar eso señor Shade," Marcus Kane le guiño el ojo discretamente cuando dijo eso. "Clarke, bienvenida," se dirigió a ti antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con sus viejos amigos.

Miraste significativamente a tus padres, pero ellos sólo ignoraron que seguías ahí, porque sabían que empeorarían la situación si se despedían de nuevo.

"Espero verlas en la _reunión_ de esta noche," menciono Lincoln antes de irse y lo hizo mirando a Octavia sin pena alguna.

"Ahí estaremos," prometió Octavia, hablando de personas sin descaro.

* * *

"No, no lo haremos," gruñiste cuando regresaron a tu habitación.

"Es sólo una fiesta, Clarke. Tendrás todo el año para ocultarte estudiando" respondió Octavia.

"Ve sin mí, no puedo meterme en problemas sabiendo que el decano tiene un particular y bien pagado interés por mí" proferiste.

"A tu madre no le va a importar que te diviertas mientras cumplas con _su_ sueño. Vamos Clarke"

Te dejaste caer sobre la cama, no tenías humor para acudir a una fiesta. Lo único que querías era quedarse en cama hasta el día siguiente cuando tuvieras que dar la cara a tu nueva realidad.

"Primero tendrás que explicarme cómo sabías que él estaría ahí" te referías a Lincoln.

Octavia suspiro con sólo la implícita mención de su nuevo _crush. "_ Lo conocí cuando venimos a ver las instalaciones, fue un encuentro demasiado breve, pero… _"_

 _"_ Suficiente para que supieras dónde y qué estaría haciendo hoy, _"_ la interrumpiste riendo.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo," Octavia te mostro la lengua. "Y no, no me llevaré el mérito, Lincoln suele dar el recibimiento a los nuevos así que fue sencillo concluir que podría encontrarlo casualmente" sus excusas eran muy malas, no sabías si te alegraba o no que enfocara sus energías en él tan pronto.

"Parece un buen partido" sugeriste.

"Pues te aviso que es mío, no espere todo el verano para deshacerme de Bellamy y reencontrarme con él para no lograr nada" exclamo Octavia.

"Creo que Lincoln debería tener palabra en esto, ¿no?" bromeaste.

"No es necesario... Vendré por ti en una hora, por tu salud mental, espero que te hayas puesto algo lindo" le advirtió Octavia observando su reloj, "Una hora Griffin" y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Octavia fue muy firme cuando dijo que tenías exactamente sesenta minutos para escoger un atuendo apropiado para acudir a la fiesta. Habiendo pasado exactamente diez segundos tras el límite, O. estaba ahí entrando sin permiso- cosa a lo que aparentemente tendrías que acostumbrarte- Encontrándote escogiendo entre un vestido y unos vaqueros.

"¿Debo recordarte que Lincoln es mío?" indico O alzando una ceja. Aquel comportamiento titubeante siempre tenía nombre.

"Dos cosas Octavia o quizá tres: Él es mayor que tú" era el eufemismo de _a Bellamy no le gustaría, "_ Probablemente no esté soltero y, es la primera fiesta de fraternidad a la que asisto"

"¡Que cerrada eres Griffin!" protesto Octavia, tomando dos prendas al azar del armario y dándotelas en la mano. "Ponte esto. Ya vamos respetablemente tarde"

.

Tardaron al menos treinta minutos más en salir, Octavia había hecho sus deberes al conseguir la ubicación precisa de KKT. Fue un viaje corto incluso caminando, la casa de la fraternidad estaba cómodamente dentro de los terrenos del campus. Aunque quizá llamarla _casa_ era pecar de modestia. Por el área que ocupaba parecía incluso un dormitorio pequeño, pero muchísimo más exclusivo.

"Bienvenidas nuevas," las saludo un chico delgado con unos lentes sobre su cabeza, "Me llamo Jasper y éste de aquí es Monty, las acompañará halagado hasta la puerta"

"Sería mucho más apropiado que les dijeras cualquier cosa, menos _nuevas,_ " alego el otro chico cuyos ojos eran tímidos.

"Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí? Yo acompañaré a las señoritas a la entrada" dijo Jasper tras observar a Octavia.

"Nos arreglaremos bien para entrar solas, gracias chicos" respondió ella.

"Quizá fue una mala idea haber venido," repetiste cuando entraron en aquella mansión. Nada en el ambiente gritaba fiesta, parecía más una reunión casual entre alumnos de mayor grado, no parecía haber novatos entre ellos.

"Antropología y Medicina, ¿cierto?" se reunió con ustedes Lincoln cuando las vio entrar, se mostró contento pero reservado ante la simple presencia de tu amiga "Pueden pasar a la parte trasera de la casa" les indico el camino buscando a alguno de los chicos que, en teoría, deberían haberlas acompañado.

"¿Lincoln?" aquella joven a la que llamaban la Comandante se acercó a ellos. "¿Algún problema?"

"Las señoritas se perdieron. Les estaba mostrando el camino," respondió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa. No podía evitar alegrarse de ver que O. había asistido, pero parecía igualmente intimidado por su amiga.

"Buenas noches, _Comandante_ " la saludo Octavia creyendo que así rompería el hielo y el incómodo silencio que la chica trajo al ambiente.

"Ehm, Lexa Woods, ellas son Octavia Blake y Clarke Griffin," hizo las introducciones apropiadas un poco tarde Lincoln. "NUNCA le digas comandante" musito mientras veía alerta en los ojos del joven.

"La casa KKT les da la bienvenida, por favor pasen a la terraza." Su tono no dejaba de ser gélido pero educado. "Lincoln, ¿me permites unas palabras?"

No le quitaste la mirada de encima hasta que les dio la espalda. Te sentiste un poco fuera de lugar cuando observaste que tanto Lexa como Lincoln llevaban ropa formal, mientras Octavia y tú atuendos más casuales.

"Creo que tu chico ya tiene novia" te burlaste una vez que rompiste tu inspección sobre Lexa. Buscando la forma de dirigirse a la parte posterior de la casa.

"Oh Clarkie, creo que estás ciega si no lo has notado ya," respondió la mofa Octavia casi sin poder detener una carcajada.

* * *

El ambiente fuera de la casa era algo completamente diferente. Había una cantidad considerable de asistentes ahí, la gran mayoría tan perdidos en el código de vestimenta que a olvidaste asunto en ese momento. La música estaba ambientando todo el lugar a pesar de que el sitio era enorme y una piscina se atravesaba entre ellos.

"Dicen que aquí practican algunas chicas del equipo de natación," te informo Octavia mientras se hacía de bebidas con uno de los meseros que iban pasando. "Vaya que la Comandante sabe dar fiestas"

"Esto parece uno de los cocteles de caridad a los que mi madre suele ir," comentaste sorprendida.

"Necesitas ser más paciente Clarke," contesto O ofreciéndole una copa y urgenciándote a que la bebieras. "Vamos a bailar"

"No, prefiero conocer el lugar por ahora" respondiste indicándole con la cabeza que explorarías por ahí.

"Es un buen lugar para vivir, la mejor fraternidad del campus" reafirmo Octavia quizá intentando de convencerte.

"Compórtate," le pediste. Octavia sólo te guiño el ojo mientras se perdía en la pista de baile. Podría haber ido por Lincoln pero tampoco es que necesitara de alguien para bailar.

.

Pasaste la siguiente hora caminando entre los asistentes sin socializar casi con ninguno, habías encontrado un par de chicas con las que compartirías clases y algunos más que vivían en el mismo edificio que tú. Todo mundo parecía estar pasándolo bien, salvo la anfitriona.

Lexa Woods estaba en un rincón charlando únicamente con un grupo pequeño de personas, todos se veían un par de años mayores. Lincoln estaba a su lado, pero no dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas a cierta joven a la que claramente le rogaste que se comportara, pusiste los ojos en blanco cuando la viste coquetear con él entre la multitud.

"Vamos Lexa, deberías conocer alguna de las chicas nuevas. Hay algunas bonitas entre ellas," comento Lincoln haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para contenerse ante la invitación de Octavia.

Te quedaste congelada en su sitio, casi se te cae la bebida cuando te enteraste de lo que Octavia no te quiso contar antes: _La Comandante era gay._

"Las hay, imposible negarlo, pero ninguna tiene el suficiente _encanto…_ " comento eso con cierta sorna, "para tentarme."

"Podrías sorprenderte," le instó Lincoln. "Mira aquella rubia que está sentada ahí. Pre-medicina, parece simpática"

"Pero, ¿lo es?" inquirió otra chica a la que no alcanzaste a verle el rostro, aunque su voz te sonó familiar.

"Probablemente sea tolerable," añadió Lexa indiferente, agradeciste que no pudiera ver tu cara porque seguro te hubiera quitado ese calificativo y lo habría cambiado por algo mucho peor, "Creo que deberías encontrarte con tus invitadas Lincoln, no te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré la velada" dijo Lexa tras unos segundos. "Parece que tienes impacientes a algunas de ellas" aquel tono no le gusto a Clarke. Mucho menos cuando Lincoln se reunió específicamente con Octavia entre la gente que bailaba.

No pudiste evitar pensar en otra de las características de cualquier alumna modelo: Lexa Woods era absurdamente arrogante.

* * *

Había que decirlo, Lincoln Shade era el sueño de muchas. Era apuesto, amable y simpático. Su carisma era tanta que hacia demasiado fácil olvidar donde se encontraban o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que decidió que le ofrecería quedarse toda la noche bailando a su lado. O quizá era cosa de Octavia, pero lo cierto era que el atractivo estudiante de Artes no se había despegado de ella desde que abandonó a su exclusivo grupo de amigos.

"Tengo una pregunta," dijo él tras unos minutos de un silencio lleno de sonrisas y miradas, invitando a Octavia a salir de la pista de baile para poder charlar. "Hoy no fue la primera vez que nos vimos, ¿o sí? Tengo la sensación de que no"

"Probablemente no," evadió la pregunta continuando el juego.

Lincoln elevo la comisura derecha de sus labios únicamente, parecía que era su sello personal. "Bien, porque me defraudaría haber olvidado un rostro tan bonito" añadió.

Octavia se había acostumbrado a verlo sonreír prácticamente todo el tiempo, pero le sorprendió cuando la seriedad domino la cara de Lincoln.

"Espero no haberte ofendido," parecía preocupado de no haber obtenido la reacción que esperaba. En ese momento fue difícil descubrir quien estaba más sonrojado de los dos. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar. Octavia quien poseía un alma inquieta y Lincoln cuya presencia imponía paz, ambos intentando no ridiculizarse en el intento de que la noche no terminara.

"Señor Shade, pareciera que usted no está acostumbrado a charlar con chicas bonitas" quiso bromear Octavia al tiempo que intentaba recordar como apagar su sonrisa. Las mejillas empezaban a dolerle.

"Señorita Blake, está usted en lo correcto." Confeso Lincoln sin un atisbo de vergüenza en su declaración.

"¿Es en serio?" pregunto Octavia asombrada. "¿la Comandante te tiene prohibido acercarte a las mujeres?"

"No exactamente," se limitó a decir Lincoln. "Ven conmigo," dijo tras dudarlo un momento y la tomó de la mano.

El corazón de Octavia empezó a latir demasiado rápido. Quiso buscar a Clarke con la mirada, pero su amiga estaba muy ocupada poniendo mala cara desde su sitio. Se preocuparía por ello más tarde cuando supiera el destino que Lincoln tenía en mente. La acerco a una mesa, únicamente soltó su mano para ayudarle a sentar apartando la silla y acomodándola cuando Octavia lo hizo.

"Me gustaría hacer algo," confeso de nuevo, "puedes negarte si crees que es inapropiado"

Octavia paso saliva, notando su boca seca repentinamente. "¿Puedo decir que si sin temer por mi vida?" Lincoln sonrió de nuevo y asintió, "En ese caso, adelante señor Shade, proponga"

No tardo en sacar una pequeña libreta del bolsillo de su camisa, se llevó un lápiz a los labios mientras buscaba una página en blanco para llevar a cabo su plan.

"Es usted muy clásico señor Shade," susurro Octavia descansando su barbilla sobre ambas manos, observándolo, "Podría sólo anotarte mi número en el dorso de tu mano sin problemas"

Lincoln dejo caer torpemente el lápiz de su boca, "¿Esto? No, me gustaría dibujarte" comento apenado.

"Oh," expreso Octavia con un poco de decepción.

"Cuando lo termine, quizá _merezca_ que un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo me proporcione su número"

* * *

Al menos Octavia la estaba pasando bien. Pensaste cuando la viste perderse entre las personas de la mano de del estudiante de Arte, suspiraste esperando que fuera sensata y cumpliera su palabra de portarse bien.

"Vaya, no pensé que vería a Lincoln relacionarse con una novata," hablo la misma chica de antes, aquella familiaridad en su voz empezaba a molestarte, pero no podías solo voltear y averiguar quién era porque sabrían que podías escucharlos. "Aunque voy a darle mérito porque ha elegido bien"

Estar ahí ya no te parecía buena idea. Incluso, permanecer en la fiesta te parecía absurdo ahora que Octavia no parecía recordar que había llegado contigo. Aprovechaste la oportuna presencia de uno de los meseros para dejar tu copa vacía, sólo esperando que pasaran unos minutos prudentes antes de escaparte.

"Señorita Woods, ¿puedo ofrecerle una bebida?"

"Tiene habilidad para buscar la belleza en sitios inhóspitos" afirmó Lexa. "Habla bien de él" hubo una pausa corta en la que negó tajantemente con la cabeza el ofrecimiento.

"Aguarda un momento" le ordeno al mesero "Deberías tomar algo y después bailar conmigo," propuso su acompañante.

"No debería tener que recordarte que cuides la lesión de tu rodilla, Raven" contesto secamente Lexa.

"¿Tienes miedo de que te humille bailando?" jugó la chica.

"He dicho que no," gruño Lexa alejándose algunos pasos de Raven. "Lo único que espero de ti es que te comportes a la altura" le espeto sin contemplaciones.

Aquel comentario te molesto un poco más. Quizá por eso dejaste tu sitio y te diste vuelta demasiado rápido, quizá por eso no calcularte bien la distancia. Pero lo siguiente de lo que fuiste consciente fue de la humedad en la ropa de Lexa Woods tras haber hecho tropezar al camarero aun frente a ella.

Nunca habías sentido nada como aquello. Sus ojos eran fríos aun cuando termino de analizar la situación. Fue extraño, hubieras esperado ver alguna otra emoción en ellos, desprecio quizá, pero todo lo que pudiste observar en la profundidad de sus pupilas verdes era frialdad.

Escuchaste algunas maldiciones por parte de Raven y miles de disculpas por parte del inocente mesero. Pero tu atención estaba concentrada únicamente en sus ojos, parecía que esperaba algo de ti por la forma en la que no doblegaba su voluntad de desviar la mirada.

"Raven, excúsame con Lincoln y el resto." Mascullo aun mirándote con molestia, fuiste capaz de ver como hacia un pequeño gesto de frustración con la mandíbula cuando se dio la vuelta aun sin haber escuchado una merecida disculpa de tu parte. "Espero que la velada haya sido de tu agrado, Clarke"

Aunque te sorprendió que lo recordara, nunca habías escuchado tu nombre pronunciado de esa forma.

Cualquier intención de disculparte se disipo en ese momento.

"Todo contrario, _Comandante_ "

Viste como rectificaba su postura y dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero no te miro de nuevo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Para empezar, gracias por leer este pequeño experimento. Es una historia mucho más ligera que mi fanfic anterior, por supuesto únicamente basada en la obra de Jane Austen pero no es una adaptación al pie de la letra porque sería muy díficil hacerle justicia.

Confieso que el concepto de Lexa como el señor Darcy me fascinó desde que lo vi por algún rincón de Tumblr y decidí desarrollar la idea. El primer capítulo es para ver si en general podría o no gustar. Este es un ff Clexa con toques pequeños de Linctavia.

Siguiente capítulo en una semana, quizá.


	2. La disculpa rechazada

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

Basado en la obra homonima de Jane Austen.

 **Advertencia:** Narrativa en segunda persona (Clarke) y Tercera persona (Linctavia) || Al ser un AU, algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **... La disculpa rechazada.  
**

* * *

"¿Has considerado que quizá estés equivocada?" te pregunto con cansancio Octavia.

"Lexa Woods la persona más orgullosa que he conocido" probablemente era la segunda vez que se lo decías en esa hora. Quizá la quinta desde que se encontraron para desayunar.

"Técnicamente no la conoces," respondió O alzando una ceja. "Si lo hicieras, sabrías que tiene motivos para serlo" dijo llevándose la cuchara a la boca, "¡Y le tiraste una bebida encima!"

Carraspeaste para evadir su acusación, pero no funcionaba con Octavia y lo sabías. "No lo hice a propósito" aceptaste, pero sirvió para darme cuenta de que no quisiera tener que estar en la misma habitación con ella de nuevo," resoplaste con indignación. Esperabas algo de solidaridad por parte de tu amiga.

Octavia hizo el gesto que siempre te hacia saber que sentía un poco de culpa. "Probablemente sea mala idea decirte ahora que nos invitaron a otra fiesta de KKT en un par de semanas, ¿no?" contesto como quien no quería la cosa. "Lincoln…" se había dominado toda la mañana para no sacarlo a tema, pero si tú no dejabas de mencionar a Lexa, ella tenía derecho de hacerlo.

"Olvide preguntarte sobre tu encuentro con él" recordaste tras la clara indirecta.

"Si no estuvieras tan obsesionada con el orgullo de Lexa Woods, quizá te habría contado" expuso Octavia sin molestarse, se acomodó en su asiento, acortando distancia contigo, como si lo que te fuese a contar era un secreto "Fue un caballero, ni siquiera me pidió mi número. Dijo que esperaría a que el destino nos pusiera en el mismo camino" sus mejillas tomaron color al repetir las palabras exactas.

"Vaya, casi puedo creer que Bellamy lo apruebe" dijiste recargándote en la silla mientras considerabas si te terminarías el resto de tu comida.

"No lo invoques," señalo Octavia levantándose de la mesa, deteniéndose únicamente para decir: "Te recomiendo que no sigas por ahí hablando de la Comandante" aquello lo dijo casi en un susurro, "Puede ser orgullosa, pero tiene derecho a serlo"

Alzaste ambas cejas asombrada.

"Además, está en pre-medicina también," se burló de ti echándose la mochila al hombro para acercarse a las inmensas filas para inscribirse a las clases del semestre.

Sopesaste con calma esa información. Si, Lexa Woods era detestable y estudiaba lo mismo que tú, pero también estaba dos años por encima y era casi imposible que te encontraras con ella.

"Oh, y está a cargo del primer semestre de medicina" se río Octavia esperando a que te unieras a ella.

 _Demonios._

* * *

Tuviste que separarte de Octavia porque estaba asignada a otra área del campus. Aunque no extrañarías su compañía, verla sonreír cada vez que recordaba que habías estropeado tu relación con la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos de tu rama no era muy alentador. Sin olvidar que por más que querías hacerla hablar sobre todas esas cosas que hacían a Lexa tan merecedora de su orgullo sólo recibías un " _tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma_ " y tampoco parecía dispuesta a hablar de su creciente relación con Lincoln hasta que no hubiera concretado más porque: " _qué caso tiene ilusionarte a ti también"_.

Para ti era obvio que Octavia estaba pasando de una fugaz atracción a un enamoramiento mucho más maduro. Quizá era difícil de observar porque O. siempre era tan efusiva con sus romances desde un inicio, pero aquí había algo diferente. Ella lo había buscado y se estaba permitiendo que él marcara el ritmo de sus progresos. Y esa no era su forma de manejarse, primero tenía que dejarse encontrar y después ella controlaba la relación.

Sólo restaba que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, pero sabías que Octavia sería feliz con Lincoln. Te lo decía la forma en la que sus ojos irradiaron el día anterior cuando los poso sobre él y la forma en que continuaban haciéndolo esa mañana.

Si continuaban así, sería inconcebible soportarla una vez que formalizaran.

En cuanto a otras cosas intolerables, la fila para recibir tu horario de clases era sumamente pequeña y, añadiéndose a la incómoda situación, el decano Kane se encontraba charlando animadamente con Lexa mientras otra persona le ayudaba a repartir el material. Rogaste para que pudieras obtener rápidamente tus cosas y pasar desapercibida pero el destino no fue tan generoso contigo.

"Clarke Griffin," te llamó Marcus cuando faltaban dos personas para tu turno. Era imposible no acercarte cuando era el decano quien te lo pedía.

"Buenos días," lo saludaste con falso entusiasmo, pediste internamente que no mencionara a tus padres, pero termino haciendo algo peor.

"Te presento a la señorita Woods. Un gran apoyo y ejemplo de esta universidad" exclamo, podías ver el orgullo en sus ojos. "Si tienes algún problema, Lexa siempre estará dispuesta a ayudar"

"Mientras la charla no le resulte intolerable…" proferiste sin ninguna clase de filtro.

Lexa arqueó discretamente una ceja, pero el gesto desapareció casi de inmediato. Incluso te hizo preguntar si en realidad había reaccionado a tu comentario.

"Es mi deber como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos mantener mi puerta abierta a mis futuros colegas," señalo con el mismo tono frío de la noche anterior, "Clarke" añadió.

"Excelente," dijo Kane, "porque tu madre fue muy explícita cuando pidió que velara por tu aprendizaje"

 _Oh, no. Lo había dicho._

"Aquí tienes tu horario de actividades, un mapa y una credencial provisional que será reemplazada en el transcurso de dos semanas para que puedas acceder a la biblioteca" extendió una carpeta. Era la primera daba personalmente, sin embargo, si lo pensabas bien quizá lo hizo porque el decano la observaba.

"Gracias," resististe la tentación de decirle _comandante_ sólo porque el amigo de tus padres estaba frente a ti. Tomaste aquello con prisa y sin darte cuenta terminaste rosando su mano. _Dios, incluso tiene la piel perfecta._ Le reprochaste en tu pensamiento. Lexa paso de verte con intensidad cuando sintió tu tacto a completa indiferencia sin que pudieras notarlo, ya que rápidamente dirigió su atención a otro alumno.

Al menos siempre podías ser tu quien tuviera la última palabra.

* * *

Octavia estaba por guardar los papeles que le habían dado en su mochila cuando sintió algo frío envolver su muñeca.

"Buen día, Octavia de humanidades" la saludo Lincoln colocándose la otra parte de las esposas en su propia mano. "¿Puedo invitarla a recorrer conmigo la feria de actividades?"

"¿Tengo otra opción?" pregunto Octavia entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"No" indico él.

"¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de las esposas?"

"No."

"¿Hay algo que pueda preguntar?" inquirió Octavia empezando a ver el lado divertido.

"¿Qué tal… _Cómo ha estado tu día_? Eso sería agradable"

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" pregunto Octavia feliz.

"Ha mejorado muchísimo desde que me espose a la chica más bonita del campus, ¿Cómo ha estado el tuyo?"

Si, era absurdamente cursi, pero por alguna razón Octavia ignoro olímpicamente el hecho de que solía detestar esa clase de detalles y muestras ridículas. Primero el dibujo, después se niega a pedirle su número y ahora esto. Era un mundo nuevo que estaba dispuesta a explorar.

"Empezaba a definirlo como aburrido, hasta ahora…" contestaste alzando la mano para que se notara el objeto que cambio su parecer.

Algunos metros más allá los mismos chicos de la noche anterior chocaron palmas. La idea había sido de Jasper, aun cuando Lincoln pensaba que quizá era una forma algo invasiva de invitarle a salir y que representaba un problema conseguir el material para llevar a cabo su absurdo plan.

Inesperadamente, Monty lo tenía preparado, para fortuna de todos.

"Tengo la llave en algún sitio, puedo quitártelas si lo deseas" sugirió Lincoln apenado.

"No lo arruines, señor Shade" interrumpió Octavia. "Además, así puedo asegurarme de que no saldrás huyendo de mi compañía"

El rostro de Lincoln se relajó tras esas palabras, rodeando el brazo de Octavia con el suyo. Lo que fue un poco problemático, pero se las arreglo algunos segundos después. Este mundo también era algo nuevo para él y le alegraba conocerlo gracias a Octavia.

"Nunca" contesto él.

.

Caminaron animadamente entre la exposición de clubes y otras asociaciones de la universidad. No fue sorpresa para Octavia cuando se acercaron al club de fotografía, del cual Lincoln era miembro, se detuvieron varios minutos a observar las fotografías más representativas del mismo, algunas incluso habían ganado premios locales. El presidente presumió el ojo artístico de Lincoln con fervor, incluso parecía que le habían pagado para alabarlo frente a Octavia y eso no escapo de su atención.

"Ha ganado una beca por esta fotografía" señalo uno de los miembros.

"Creo que nos quedan módulos por explorar" dijo Lincoln para escaquearse de aquella situación. "Aun no escoges ninguna actividad y temo que pienses que sólo te traje a escuchar sobre mi" se llevó la mano libre a la parte posterior del cuello, un poco avergonzado.

"Vi un par que me agradaron antes," respondió Octavia.

"No se diga más, vayamos a ello"

Se despidieron del club de fotografía y avanzaron algunos metros hasta un stand de artes marciales. Octavia mostro verdadero entusiasmo cuando algunos miembros se acercaron a detallar sobre sus actividades, sitios de reunión y actividades propias. Lincoln veía como le echaban miradas incomodas a sus manos unidas por un par de esposas.

"Es para que no se pierda" bromeo Octavia para que le restaran importancia a su poco ortodoxo método de unión. "Es muy útil cuando los llevas de compras" algunas chicas rieron.

No le costó más de cinco minutos decidir que se inscribiría. Al menos tendría algo que contarle a Bellamy cuando le llamara al día siguiente a la hora que le había prometido, le dejaría satisfecho saber que seguía practicando formas de dejar inconsciente a cualquier depredador y que no tendría que venir a sacarla de ningún problema.

"¿Lista?" le pregunto.

"Usted disponga, señor Shade"

Lincoln se hizo de la llave y les quito las esposas. Dejándolas decididamente sobre una de las mesas de algún club de ciencia ficción, Octavia pudo reconocer al chico de las gafas en la cabeza, quien sólo le guiño descaradamente el ojo cuando pasaron por ahí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta salir del campus con un poco más de espacio entre ellos, sus manos ya no estaban tan cerca como antes pero no evitaban rosarse ocasionalmente. Era un juego muy sutil entre sus pasos.

"Comeremos aquí," indico Lincoln cuando encontraron un pequeño restaurant cafetería a diez minutos de la universidad, "sé que te va a fascinar" presumió abriendo la puerta para que pasara ella primero, después la llevo a la que era su mesa preferida. Era un cliente frecuente, fue evidente cuando tuvieron su pedido listo en menos de lo pensado.

La camarera le echo una mirada fulminante no menos de dos ocasiones. Quizá decepcionada porque sus propios intentos para que Lincoln le prestara atención antes habían sido en vano ahora que se mostraba ahí con una verdadera cita.

"Quiero mostrarte algo," le susurro a Octavia una vez que se quedaron solos. Saco el mismo cuadernillo de la noche anterior y desprendió la hoja en la que había dibujado, "no pude dormir hasta que lo he terminado"

Sabía que era ella porque él se lo advirtió cuando empezó a dibujarla durante la fiesta. Había visto como plasmaba trazos débiles que de alguna manera habían resultado en un producto demasiado bello para sólo describirlo con palabras. Fue abrumador verse en un pedazo de papel a través de los ojos de alguien más.

"Lo he pensado bien… no te daré mi número aún" habiendo dicho esto, tomó su regalo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de él, "Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, señor Shade"

Lincoln se quedó ahí, saboreando la comisura de los labios de Octavia mientras la veía alejarse por la puerta.

* * *

Después de pasar algunas horas caminando entre la feria de actividades extracurriculares decidiste que no querías seguir torturándote mientras mirabas los folletos de un taller de dibujo. Un año era un lapso aceptable de tiempo para decidir si querías o no continuar, pero no lo haría más sencillo acudir por las tardes a un sitio donde terminarías desarrollando cierto anhelo por dedicarle mayor tiempo. En su lugar pediste información sobre algunos grupos de estudio y te dirigiste a tu dormitorio con actitud cansada.

Cuando intentaste abrir la puerta te encontraste con algún obstáculo en medio. Te tomaste unos segundos antes de usar más fuerza para intentar deshacerte de lo que estaba impidiendo tu entrada, cedió algunos centímetros, parecía demasiado grande y pesado como para moverlo de esa forma. Lograste abrirla lo suficiente para permitir pasar la mitad de tu cuerpo por el pequeño hueco.

Era un sofá. Un maldito sofá estaba atravesando tu dormitorio.

"Si hubieras pedido educadamente que lo moviera, lo habría hecho sin necesidad de violencia" dijo Octavia saliendo del cuarto de baño y quitándolo del camino sin esforzarse.

"¿Qué hace eso aquí?" preguntaste molesta.

"Es mío. En mi cuarto no cabe y, aceptémoslo, voy a pasar más tiempo aquí, así que pensé en decorar un poco tu espacio" confeso Octavia como si no fuera nada inusual.

Fue sincera cuando dijo que decoraría el sitio, antes de meter el sofá- sólo dios sabe cómo- hizo un buen trabajo en acomodar dos escritorios y que aun quedara espacio para moverse cómodamente por la habitación.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?"

"No preguntes lo que no quieres oír, Clarkie" te guiño el ojo. Si decía eso es porque se había válido de sus habilidades femeninas en el transcurso de la mudanza y algún par de almas ingenuas habían caído. "¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Te he estado esperando, tengo algo que contarte"

"Huyendo del decano Kane y optando por grupos de estudio sobre cualquier disciplina que se pueda considerar arte" le comentaste dejando tu bolso sobre la cama y haciéndote un espacio en el regalo de Octavia.

Te miro con cierta pena. Sabía cuánto amabas dibujar y cuán difícil había sido para ti abandonar ese sueño.

"Tenías algo que contarme, ¿recuerdas?" para evitar que te diera un sermón o más condescendencia con sus ojos.

"Cierto," pareció olvidarse de tu pena mientras se hacía espacio sobre el mueble. "Salí con Lincoln de nuevo" fue casi un cuchicheo, como si decir su nombre fuera casi motivo de gozo infinito.

No pudiste evitar fruncir el entrecejo cuando empezó a relatarte como había pasado su tarde, más de una vez alzaste las cejas asombrada, pero entre más se implicaba con su narración, más perdida la veías. Estaba entrando en un punto de no retorno demasiado pronto y quizá, sólo quizá, no era lo más apropiado para ella. No obstante, tenías que darle mérito a Lincoln, había encontrado la forma de pasar todas las barreras hasta el corazón de tu amiga sin problemas y parecía un sujeto estupendo hasta ahora- si restabas que su primera cita la había empezado esposándose a ella sin aviso- aunque tendrías que conocerlo un poco más para descartarlo o aceptarlo por completo.

"Vaya," dijiste al final de su crónica detallada de los hechos.

"Si," suspiro ruidosamente Octavia.

"Wow," eso si era nuevo. "Te tiene mal" sonreíste, quizá era tu momento de venganza por su mofa matutina.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo hemos salido una vez, ni siquiera nos hemos besado" intento defenderse ella aun cuando se viera más obvia al hacerlo.

"Ya estás pensando en que quieres que te bese," podías hacer esto toda la noche. "Estás peor de lo que creía"

"Te equivocas Griffin," gruño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sonreíste. "Acéptalo, te gusta"

No dijo absolutamente nada, no hizo falta.

* * *

Arrojaste la mochila al asiento a tu lado con esperanza de que nadie quisiera sentarse contigo, llevabas un mal día adaptándote a ser la chica nueva. Te molestaba no haberte tomado más tiempo en conocer los edificios los días pasados, quizá te habrías ahorrado contratiempos de haberlo hecho. No era propio de ti no tener el control sobre la situación, y esta ocasión se te había escapado de las manos.

Sentías que el día no podía ir peor después de tener que preguntar por el aula donde tendrías la última clase. Fue una mañana agotadora, pero esta clase te emocionaba desde que viste el horario.

"Hola," te saludo una chica, "¿te importa si tomó esta silla?" te pregunto, echaste una mirada de reojo y viste que no quedaba ninguna mesa libre, lo que era extraño ya que ninguna de tus clases se había llenado hasta ahora.

"Adelante,"

"Mi nombre es Gina," acerco su mano para saludarte.

"Clarke," respondiste de forma lacónica con una breve sonrisa.

"He estado esperando todo el día que llegara esta asignatura" compartió Gina contigo, "Todos me hablaron grandes cosas sobre esta clase"

"Ahora entiendo porque está llena," comentaste, te habías perdido en algún momento las recomendaciones para tu semestre.

"Es bastante difícil obtener un espacio, sobre todo desde que la imparte la asistente del doctor Augustus" advirtió Gina, "no me puedo creer que tenga tiempo incluso para apoyar a los profesores"

"¿Quién?"

Tu pregunta fue contestada físicamente por la persona en cuestión.

Y te aterrorizo tu mala suerte.

Lexa Woods entró en el salón puntualmente, cargando un sencillo maletín que deposito en el escritorio, sacando el material en silencio absoluto. Todos se quedaron expectantes de sus primeras palabras mientras tú te arrepentías de haber escogido sentarte en la primera fila.

"El doctor Augustus Oak desafortunadamente no ha podido presentarse hoy como suele hacerlo para esta materia," empezó su discurso acompañándose de sus manos, como siempre, parecía tener calculados sus movimientos. "Para aquellos que no me conocen, mi nombre es Lexa y asistiré en su evaluación" señalo, "los asientos que han escogido el día de hoy serán suyos por el resto del curso, espero estén conformes con su decisión" cuando menciono aquello poso un momento sus ojos sobre ti.

Una corriente se apodero de tu espalda. No volverías a cuestionar tu mala suerte antes de tiempo.

"Bien, empecemos, ¿les parece?" expreso tras dedicarte dos segundos enteros de su penetrante mirada.

Estabas perdida y lo sabías.

"Es tradición del doctor Augustus pedir que se presenten en la primera sesión," indico mientras tomaba dos hojas y leía los nombres en ellas. "Empecemos por aquí, señorita Griffin" te miro de nuevo, esperando que hablaras, "Su nombre sería suficiente," te apremió cuando no pudiste articular nada mientas su atención se centraba únicamente en ti.

"Clarke Griffin," dijiste con voz normal, quizá un poco bajo para ser un aula tan grande. Esperabas que te obligara a repetirlo, pero paso a ignorarte en ese momento al tiempo que Gina se ponía de pie y repetía tus acciones.

.

La clase finalizo poco después de escuchar al último alumno presentarse con elocuencia, la única que no dio un pequeño discurso habías sido tú. Aunque eso no te preocupaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, ella tendría en sus manos el poder para hacer de tu vida un infierno si se lo proponía y su historia hasta ahora no le daba motivos para que le agradaras, así que reuniste el valor necesario para acercarte al escritorio mientras el resto guardaba sus cosas.

"Com… Lexa," _bien Clarke, excelente forma de empezar una disculpa,_ te reprochaste mentalmente. "Me gustaría disculparme por…"

"Permítame señorita Griffin" te interrumpió alzando la vista, "Para la siguiente clase, es necesario que lean los primeros cuatro capítulos del texto" absolutamente todos te miraron con indignación, como si hubieras ido a preguntarle si habría tarea a propósito. "Iniciaremos con una pequeña evaluación escrita la próxima vez que nos veamos" tomó sus pertenencias y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, invitándote a que la acompañaras para terminar de hablar, "¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Clarke?" te pregunto una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo. Su tono era distinto, menos frío y abierto a comunicación.

Intentaste ignorar que te había expuesto a un odio innecesario por parte de tus compañeros y seguiste adelante, "Me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa por lo sucedido en la fiesta"

Pareció sorprendida pero su respuesta te dejo a ti en esa posición, "Tu disculpa, además de innecesaria ha sido postergada más de lo considerado como apropiado, me niego a aceptarla." Con esas palabras, demostró que ella podía ser la última en decir algo y sólo retirarse sin explicar más.

Resoplaste cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos para no escucharte y te fuiste en la dirección contraria.

* * *

"Eso es todo, pueden retirarse" dijo la profesora Indra.

Octavia supo desde ese día que esa clase sería su favorita, había cumplido con todo lo prometido en una sola hora. Si, la profesora daba un poco de miedo, pero el contenido era maravilloso. De muy buen humor salió del salón, tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de ir a buscar a Clarke para comer.

"Hola, ¿Octavia?" era el chico tímido que siempre estaba con el de las gafas.

"Hola…"

"Monty," se presentó un poco dubitativo, "Me han pedido que te entregue esto"

Le extendió un sobre, había un pequeño dibujo en la esquina del mismo, así que fue muy sencillo descubrir quién lo enviaba.

"Gracias Monty," expreso Octavia intentando no sonrojarse, pero la sonrisa del chico era prueba suficiente de que había fallado.

"Ha dicho que hay cosas que no deberían dejarse al destino," te dijo antes de marcharse.

"¿Por qué no ha venido él?"

"Porque está facilitándole las cosas al destino" alzo los hombros mientras se perdía entre el resto de alumnos que habían terminado sus clases.

Espero un tiempo pertinente para que no pareciera que estaba desesperada por abrir el sobre, camino hasta uno de los jardines más cercanos, sentándose en el primer sitio que vio. Echo una rápida mirada a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarse con sus ojos espiándola, pero no fue así.

Rompió con cuidado el papel y saco dos cosas, una fotografía con algo escrito atrás y un pequeño mapa del campus. Decía:

 _El destino trabaja muy lento, ¿te gustaría ayudarlo un poco?_

Lo siguiente era una hora y un pequeño punto rojo en el mapa. Al menos ahora le podía decir a Clarke que oficialmente le había invitado a salir.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Para empezar quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un par de minutos para dejar un review.

Una vez dicho eso, quisiera decir que Lexa es el personaje que más pienso desarrollar en el trancurso de la historia (No creo que pase de 15 capítulos o siquiera que llegue a ese número, aun no lo sé) como el Sr. Darcy original, ella también inicial mal y hay mucho que Clarke no sabe de ella. Por ejemplo, ¿de dónde viene su apodo? ¿Por qué no quiere relacionarse con otras chicas? Entre otras cosas que su actitud a dejado por ahora.

Otra cosa es que Linctavia ha empezado muy rápido su romance, ese será parte del malentendido. Aquí sólo deje una pista de como Lincoln le va a romper el corazón a O :(

Espero subir el capítulo 3 en una semana. Gracias por leer.


	3. El problema (P1)

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 _Basado_ en la obra homónima de Jane Austen.

 **Advertencia:** Narrativa en segunda persona (Clarke) y Tercera persona (Linctavia) || Al ser un AU, algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **... El origen del problema (Parte 1)  
**

* * *

Estabas decidida a empezar con tus deberes cuando notaste un pequeño inconveniente que podría arruinar tu recién encontrada disposición a estudiar: No tenías ningún libro. Y fue imposible conseguirlo ya que había una pequeña lista de espera para ese título en particular en la librería del campus.

Tendrías que hacer uso de la tarjeta provisional para la biblioteca después de todo.

Tomaste tu mochila lista para salir cuando tu móvil vibró en tu bolsillo.

 **OhB:** ¿dónde estás?

 **Clarkie:** En camino a la biblioteca, parece que la Comandante se ganó el apodo por la cantidad de deberes que deja.

 **OhB:** ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

 **Clarkie:** …

 **OhB:** Tiene que ser en persona.

 **Clarkie:** ¿Quieres que me burle de ti en tu cara?

 **OhB:** Pensándolo bien…

 **Clarkie:** Confiesa O.

 **OhB:** Te veré en la biblioteca J

Dejaste salir un suspiro de frustración y seguiste tu camino. Recordabas bien donde quedaba la biblioteca, Lincoln había hecho un trabajo formidable cuando fue su guía, al menos sería la primera vez que no tendrías que preguntar por nada.

Una vez ahí te dirigiste buscar el volumen que necesitabas y lo presentaste ante la encargada, esperando poder llevártelo para estudiar en tu dormitorio mientras Octavia te contaba aquello que tanto la emocionaba.

"¿Alumna del doctor Augustus?" pregunto la encargada cuando vio el libro. Asentiste. "Lo siento, pero este título no se puede sacar de las instalaciones"

"Necesito leer cuatro capítulos hoy," dijiste en forma de súplica.

"Puede hacerlo aquí si desea cumplir con su deber," respondió invitándote a pasar a las mesas donde, para variar, no había ningún espacio libre a la vista.

La mujer te entrego el pesado libro y tu credencial, incluso tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarte a la zona de lectura para ayudarte a encontrar sitio. Cuando lo hizo, sentiste como si un cubito de hielo pasara por tu garganta más el escalofrío final, además de ganas repentinas de reprobar esa materia en particular.

El único sitio libre en toda la biblioteca se encontraba justo enfrente de una muy concentrada Lexa Woods, en una mesa de dos plazas, en la zona más tranquila de todo el edificio.

Tu mala suerte parecía no conocer límites ese día.

* * *

"Hey, chica de humanidades" alguien la llamo a su espalda. Reconocía esa voz.

"Raven Reyes," la saludo tan pronto se dio la vuelta. La había visto un par de ocasiones en la fiesta de pre bienvenida, pero no le había tomado verdadera importancia a su presencia hasta ahora.

"La misma" te sonrió mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Octavia. Corría el rumor de que se había lastimado en una competencia de atletismo hacia algunas semanas y que probablemente no podría seguir haciéndolo.

"¿A qué debo el placer de qué una miembro de KKT hable conmigo?" Octavia intento sonar un poco sarcástica, pero Raven estaba niveles por encima de su nivel.

"Iré al punto," dijo lacónicamente Raven después de poner los ojos en blanco. "La chica rubia que se apreció en nuestra fiesta es Clarke Griffin, ¿cierto?"

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?" pregunto O

"Curiosidad" respondió Raven, "y un poco de recelo. No puedes culparme por ello"

"Finn acepto una beca en otra universidad" confeso Octavia entrando en el asunto que Raven quería saber en específico. "Y te aseguro que Clarke no tiene el mayor interés en hablar de él"

Raven levanto ambas manos en señal de paz. "Calma pequeña, has dejado claro tu punto" empezó a alejarse de O en ese momento, "Sólo dile a Griffin que considere un par de veces poner sus ojos y corazón donde no debe" lo dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

"No, el complejo de lechuza mensajera no fue hecho para mí" profirió Octavia. "Díselo tú si te atreves y si puedes alcanzarla" fue una clara indirecta a su lesión.

"¿Sabes algo chica de humanidades?" alzando ambas cejas con asombro y admiración.

"Octavia Blake" la corrigió.

"Humanidades, para rápida referencia" le guiño el ojo divertida, "siempre me has caído bien." esta vez la sonrisa fue genuina, "deberías considerar aplicar en KKT, seguro tus conexiones alcanzan para que entres sin problemas"

Octavia levanto una ceja con desdén pero Raven no borro la sonrisa de su rostro. Lo decía en serio, era material para la fraternidad y Lincoln podría mencionarle un par de cosas positivas a la jefa de la misma. Ni siquiera había considerado querer salir del dormitorio hasta ahora.

Pero tenía otro asunto más importante. Quizá a Clarke le interesaría saber que la ex novia de su ex novio no había pasado desapercibida su presencia ni le hacía gracia la misma. Miro rápidamente su reloj y contemplo cuanto tiempo tenía para encontrar a Clarke antes de reunirse con Lincoln en donde sea que fuera el punto marcado en el mapa.

* * *

Estuviste mirando aquel sitio poco más de un minuto con el debate interno sobre las implicaciones de sentarte con ella. No existían realmente muchas opciones, sinceramente, era la única elección y la más obvia pero no la exentaba de la dificultad de sólo hacerlo.

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que te disculpaste y tu intento fue completamente errático, por no decir que rechazado. Su actitud seguía molestándote, sobre todo ahora que la veías tan calmada a mitad de la biblioteca leyendo como si no tuviera un espacio personal para hacerlo. No entendías como podía ser tan perfectamente egoísta, privando a otro estudiante de apropiarse de un sitio que _si_ necesitaba.

Los prejuicios que tenías contra ella se regeneraron en tu pecho, como si el sentimiento jamás te hubiera abandonado realmente, sólo fue brevemente cambiado por la intimidación de saberla con poder sobre ti.

"Al diablo…" susurraste dando un par de pasos hasta la mesa, tomando con decisión la silla y apropiándote del espacio. Lexa levanto la mirada discretamente sorprendida por tu iniciativa, "espero no te moleste que haya tomado el sitio" tu primera intención fue decirlo con tono suave, pero terminaste expresándolo como si la retaras.

"Todo lo contrario, _Clarke_ " cuatro palabras articuladas con total indiferencia y volvió a su lectura. Sostuviste tu mirada sobre su rostro, pero no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, su concentración era irrompible. Sacaste un cuaderno de notas y abriste el libro en el primer capítulo. Tu cara al ver la cantidad de hojas que debías leer en un par de días debió ser un poema ya que volviste a escuchar su voz con una pregunta, "¿Algún problema?"

 _Si, ¿consideraste que tenemos una vida cuando nos asignaste los deberes o sólo buscas demostrar un punto sentándote aquí? "_ No" fue tu respuesta final, no querías darle la satisfacción de verte estresada, aunque no sabías como terminarías todas las lecciones en una noche y aprenderlas para su siguiente clase.

El silencio que cayó sobre ambas fue un tanto incomodo los primeros minutos para ti, Lexa parecía estar en su propio mundo y eso implicaba que tu presencia no le afectaba en lo absoluto. Conforme pasabas las hojas te encontraste más relajada y te fue más sencillo tomar nota, pero en algún punto aquella comodidad te llevo a una pequeña esquina de la hoja donde comenzaste a dibujar lo primero que vino a tu mente. Tu mejilla estaba reposando sobre tu mano libre mientras distraída seguías retratando tu imaginación en el papel.

Sentiste su mirada sobre ti y no pudiste evitar sonrojarte cuando tus ojos se encontraron con el verde de los suyos.

"Interesante método de estudio," comento. Casi fuiste capaz de ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios y eso hizo que tus mejillas se dispararan un poco más en su sonrojo.

El silencio incomodo volvió a apoderarse del ambiente, esta vez fue tan denso que casi lo percibías palpable. Por absurdo que sonara.

"Así que… tú eres la que derramó aquella bebida sobre mí" dijo Lexa en un intento de romper el glacial silencio y quitar tu principal motivo de preocupación de en medio. Fue un poco torpe, pero lo agradeciste.

"Tú eres la que se negó beberla en primer lugar" fue tu rápida respuesta y, ahí estaba, una genuina sonrisa por su parte.

Quizá y, sólo, quizá Lexa Woods no era tan intolerable como tenías pensado.

"¿Puedo?" pidió tomar tu cuaderno para admirar lo que estabas dibujando. Espero paciente hasta que tu accedieras a su petición. Ni siquiera habías puesto atención en tus trazos hasta que echaste una rápida mirada y encontraste una réplica de los mismos ojos que te habían desconcentrado.

"No está terminado, yo… ehm…" balbuceaste mientras Lexa dejaba su cuaderno de regreso en su lugar.

"Tienes talento, _Clarke"_ quizá era cosa tuya pero tu nombre ya no sonaba tan mal cuando ella lo decía.

"La pasión y el talento no son prácticos" refutaste, recordando los sermones de Abby.

"Se puede construir una habilidad con persistencia y disciplina, _Clarke_ , pero sin pasión no hay labor que no resulte en hastió a largo plazo" quizá sintió que sus palabras sonaron algo pesadas para ese momento porque decidió complementar añadiendo, "en mi caso, soy una negada a cualquier arte que no sea el escrito"

No podías creer que Lexa estuviera participando activamente en una conversación contigo. Fue casi imposible evitar preguntarte en que momento te consideraría como una interlocutora intolerable pero aquella tímida sonrisa que se negaba a abandonar sus labios te hizo sentir confiada en que no era el caso.

"Creo que debería volver a leer si pretendo aprobar la asignatura" comentaste.

"Sería buena idea" contesto ella.

Ninguna tomó la iniciativa en alejar sus ojos. Había algo atractivo en dejarte perder en color verde que rodeaba los suyos, una actitud tan criptica como la suya tenía un grado de fascinación y otra parte mucho más fácil de detestar.

"Toma," te acerco un ejemplar del mismo libro que tenías abierto.

"Ya tengo uno de esos aquí," levantaste el que la bibliotecaria te había prestado.

Lexa se controló para no dejar salir un suspiro de frustración. "Éste es posible sacarlo del edificio, te dará más tiempo para leerlo sin interrupciones," su tono fue de complicidad, esperaste a que guiñara uno de sus ojos en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo.

¿Acaso te estaba prestando su propio libro? De todos sus alumnos, precisamente a ti te estaba facilitando el material cuando todos los demás sufrían por obtener uno.

"No puedo"

"Tómalo como una inversión de mi parte, no puedo entregarle al decano un reporte negativo con tu nombre" comento con cierta diversión en sus palabras.

La mención de Marcus Kane hizo que fuera más sencillo aceptar su ofrecimiento. Por supuesto que se comportaba así por el decano, tú no tenías mucho que ver en ese cambio tan positivo.

"Cuando termines, me gustaría ver el resultado final"

"¿De mis notas?"

"Del dibujo…"

Te sorprendió nuevamente con aquella petición.

"Le diré al decano Kane sobre tu encantadora labor apoyando a los alumnos nuevos" le comentaste. Casi te había engañado su buena actitud. Seguro todo aquello era algo planeado, sentarse ahí sola, esperando a que uno de sus alumnos decidiera que ella no era tan intimidadora y Lexa en recompensa les proporcionaba un ejemplar.

Frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero antes de poder pensar en una respuesta, Octavia irrumpió entre la calma de la biblioteca.

"¡Aquí estás! Tengo que decirte algo que no te va a gustar, ¿Recuerdas a Raven Reyes? La chica a la que le robaste el novio el año pasado" su forma no tan sutil de decirte aquello hizo que la tensión recientemente eliminada se estableciera de nuevo.

Lexa recupero la dureza en su rostro. "Nos vemos en clase, Clarke" cogió sus pertenencias con una efectividad sorprendente y las guardo en su bolso sin detenerse, "Hasta pronto señorita Blake" se despidió.

Esperaste un lapso apropiado para reprender a tu amiga, "En serio Octavia, ¿tenías que decirlo frente ella? ¿No pudiste esperar un poco?"

"Parecía que estabas pasando un momento incómodo, así que decidí salvarte de la orgullosa Lexa Woods" se burló de ti.

"Podías encontrar otra forma para interrumpir o no hacerlo, ¿se te ocurrió?"

"Finn es siempre un buen tema para iniciar una conversación," volvió a mofarse Octavia. "Además, ¿qué más te da lo que piense Lexa de ti?"

Esa era una buena pregunta.

"No sabía que Raven estaba aquí," dijiste para evadir su pregunta, cosa que no paso por alto Octavia.

"Vaya, vaya Clarke Griffin, ni siquiera vas a negar que le robaste a Finn"

"Finn nunca menciono su existencia," te defendiste, "tuve que enterarme el mismo día que ella lo hizo" aquello lo mencionaste con cierta molestia, Finn no era tu tema favorito. "Ahora que has hecho que mi profesora de anatomía me crea una rompe hogares, ¿piensas contarme algo o no?"

"Tú no eres una rompe hogares," añadió O pero tu mirada la disuadió de seguir por ese camino. "Es decir, no estaban casados…"

Tomaste tus cosas amenazando con irte, ya no había motivo para seguir en la biblioteca. "Lincoln oficialmente me pidió salir" dijo para detenerte y sonrió como cualquier adolescente emocionada lo haría, eso les costó que la encargada del lugar les pidiera que se retiraran. No tener a Lexa Woods como compañera de estudio traía esta clase de consecuencias.

Octavia siguió ahogando risitas tontas hasta que hubieron abandonado el edificio, pero no tuvo tiempo de contarte más porque iba terriblemente tarde a su cita.

"No cierres la puerta" te pidió mientras se perdía en la distancia. Estabas casi segura de que su compañera de habitación difícilmente sabía su nombre o si realmente vivía ahí.

Abriste el volumen que Lexa te había prestado pocos minutos atrás y fuiste sorprendida de nuevo. Era realmente _su_ ejemplar, lo sabías porque estaba meticulosamente subrayado e incluía notas en los bordes con una caligrafía tan pulcra que podía pasar por algo impreso. Definitivamente quería impresionar al decano Kane contigo.

* * *

Se detuvo corroborando el pequeño mapa para ver si era correcto el sitio. Estaba en un área de la universidad que no conocía, seguramente porque Humanidades y Artes estaban en polos opuestos del campus, pero parecía estar en el lugar que Lincoln le había indicado, justo frente a un banco donde había una pequeña linterna y letrero que decía: _apunta al piso y búscame._

Aquello era extraño, pero lo hizo. La luz que salía de ella era ultravioleta pero la verdadera sorpresa vino cuando la dirigió al suelo y vio pequeñas huellas señalarle el camino. La sonrisa por la originalidad del artista no la abandono en todo el tiempo que le llevo encontrarse con otra pista escrita sobre una puerta. Una vez abierta, la oscuridad la consumió y unas manos se apoderaros de su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos.

"Llegas tarde" escucho su voz.

"Las cosas buenas siempre se hacen esperar," le contesto Octavia con sensual insolencia.

"Cuánta razón tiene señorita Blake" la guio lentamente algunos pasos más, "abre los ojos"

La primera impresión que tuvo la dejo en silencio. Sabía que Lincoln tenía grandes talentos y que se destacaba mucho dentro de su carrera, pero aquello estaba a otro nivel. La habitación casi estaba en penumbra salvo por un pequeño foco que iluminaba haciendo que pequeñas figuras de mariposas resaltaran con colores fosforescentes donde el azul era el que más resaltaba. Algunas de ellas estaban cuidadosamente colgadas para que todo tuviera un toque aún más mágico.

Era como un sueño.

"¿Lo has hecho tú?" fue lo primero que pregunto.

"Tuve un poco de ayuda, no lo niego"

"Es… es muy bonito" no supo porque lo dijo así pero Lincoln no pareció menospreciar aquel adjetivo.

"Apenas se compara con la belleza de uno solo de tus cabellos"

"¿Siempre eres así?" le pregunto Octavia, esperaba que esa luz especial no hiciera que le brillaran las mejillas porque era evidente por el calor que sentía en ellas, que estaba sonrojada.

"¿Así de encantador?" bromeo Lincoln sonriendo. Sus dientes se veían extremadamente blancos bajo la esa iluminación. Octavia puso los ojos en blanco, "Siempre soy encantador, pero no siempre me delato como romántico"

Octavia camino entre la pequeña exposición que habían armado solo para ella mientras su cita la observaba fascinado.

"Perdonaré tu falta de modestia" accedió Octavia tocando una de las pequeñas mariposas que colgaban del techo, "con una condición"

"Estoy dispuesto a granjearme su aprecio al costo necesario, señorita Blake" susurro Lincoln a su espalda.

"Me alegra escuchar eso porque mi petición es un capricho"

"Muero por saber que desea pedirme"

"Veo que también es impaciente, señor Shade" río Octavia y Lincoln sólo le ofreció una sonrisa lateral que la hizo perder cualquier juego que tuviera preparado.

Los labios del joven parecían haber estado preparados para el espontaneo roce con los de la chica respondiendo al instante el beso.

"No he escuchado su petición," interrumpió Lincoln tras unos segundos.

"No puedo creer que tenga que repetírtelo" gruño Octavia mientras volvía a robarle otro beso al artista.


	4. El problema (P2)

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes incluidos en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de The CW (Porque Jason no se los merece, honestamente) y Kass Morgan. Han sido tomados sin animo de lucro.

 _Basado_ en la obra homónima de Jane Austen.

 **Advertencia:** Narrativa en segunda persona (Clarke) y Tercera persona (Linctavia) || Al ser un AU, algunas personalidades (o todas) van a estar cambiadas un poco con el fin de adaptarlos a la trama.

* * *

 **... El origen del problema (Parte 2)  
**

* * *

Aquella semana no pudiste dormir bien, empezando por esa noche. Para empezar, tenías que terminar de leer los capítulos que Lexa había pedido que no dejaban de ser bastantes para comenzar el semestre horas atrás. Tuviste que aceptar que sin la ayuda de las notas de la dueña del libro hubieras tenido que invertir el triple del tiempo para comprender todo.

Por otro lado, Octavia llego a media noche con una sonrisa bastante ridícula en el rostro. Su anécdota era digan de una comedia romántica de los años 90's si te preguntaban directamente, aunque Lincoln no dejaba de ganar puntos a favor también empezaba a tenerte un poco recelosa que le estuviera dando esa clase de ilusiones a tu mejor amiga. Sencillamente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y esperabas que el tiempo no te diera la razón.

Para aquella segunda clase doctor Augustus hizo su famosa presentación, Lexa lo acompaño por primeros minutos, pero desapareció poco después sin que ninguno diera más explicaciones, así que perdiste cualquier oportunidad de interactuar con ella.

Para la tercera clase Lexa sólo apareció los últimos minutos únicamente para ayudarle al profesor a recoger algunos trabajos y organizar actividades de la siguiente semana. No era propio de ti, pero hacía días que dormir no se te daba precisamente bien así que uno de esos desafortunados bostezos fue observado directamente por el doctor.

"¿La aburro señorita…?" te pregunto.

Te sonrojaste pidiendo una rápida disculpa. Tu rostro avergonzado pudo ser ignorado por él, pero Lexa no aparto su mirada de ti hasta que la clase hubo terminado. Intentaste acercarte a ella para devolverle su libro, prometiendo que comprarías el tuyo en los días siguientes, pero tan pronto te veía con la intención, sólo hacia un rápido y educado gesto para despedirse.

Las siguientes semanas no fueron diferentes.

Habías aceptado que no tomaría el libro hasta que el tuyo estuviera entre tus manos, además te resultaba muy difícil ver tu vida sin las metódicas notas de Lexa Woods en los márgenes. No obstante, tras la tercera vez que se negó tajantemente a tomarlo fue tu llamada de atención para dejar de insistir en clases. Pero una parte de ti se negaba a dejar aquella impresión de roba novios en ella. Lo que no comprendías era porque la necesidad de evitarle creer que eras esa clase de persona.

Irónico que la victima de tus prejuicios no tuviera el mismo derecho a juzgarte.

"Lexa," la llamaste al salir del salón. Tuvo que detenerse durante su marcha, "Espera…"

"No tengo mucho tiempo Clarke, hoy KKT es anfitriona de la fiesta de bienvenida oficial del campus así que debo ir a supervisar algunos detalles" señalo rápidamente.

"¿Puedo acompañarte? Tengo un par de preguntas sobre el tema" fue una excusa fácil, pero dio resultado.

"Tengo que llevar esto a la rectoría, pero no veo porque no puedas caminar conmigo," indico con tono inexpresivo, aunque un cambio sutil en su respiración indicaba cierta sorpresa.

"No entiendo cómo puedes hacer todo esto, ¿no es demasiado?" preguntaste de forma inocente y bien intencionada.

"Resulta adecuado que sea yo y no otra persona quien lo haga si es tan incómodo para los demás," contesto automáticamente.

El trayecto después de ese desafortunado comentario fue agradable. Lexa parecía disfrutar despejando las probables dudas que le ibas expresando, aunque eran preguntas que le habías escuchado a Gina y que habías respondido tu misma antes. Después de todo tenías el libro más codiciado en toda la clase.

"Mi libro llega hoy a la librería, por fin" dijiste sacando su ejemplar y dejándolo en sus manos libres antes de que pudiera decir nada. "Puedo mostrarte la factura si no lo crees"

Lexa lo cogió con cierta renuencia. "Espero te haya sido útil"

"Sin duda lo fue, tus notas han hecho lo posible por salvar mis horas de sueño" bromeaste, tras el bostezo en las clases aquello era poco creíble, pero ella no parecía muy abierta a charlar, "además, puedo siempre acudir a la fuente si no entiendo nada" aquello fue un muy mal intento de comentario casual que termino sonando a coqueteo.

Lexa se aclaró la garganta cuando escucho eso y sólo fue capaz de responder: "Claro, Clarke"

"Bien. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase," te despediste, pero fue Lexa quien te detuvo con una pregunta en esta ocasión.

"¿Vendrás está noche?" la pregunta sonó formal pero su tono era mucho más curioso.

"Aún no lo decido"

"Necesito que me lo digas, debo preparar un segundo atuendo por si deseas derramar otra bebida sobre mi ropa" bromeo. Y por un segundo no pudiste creerlo.

"Lo pensaré," sonreíste llevando un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja.

Lexa asintió, una parte de ella parecía pelear con las palabras que había articulado momentos antes, pero la otra parecía afligida por la posibilidad de que no fueras. Aunque eso pasaba sólo en su mente, su rostro era mucho más difícil de descifrar.

* * *

Llegaste junto con Octavia y Lincoln a la fiesta. Llevaban saliendo dos semanas, pero hasta la fecha nada era oficial así que decidiste mantenerte al margen de su pequeña luna de miel y convivir con otras personas. Los primeros que te saludaron fueron a Monty y Jasper, un par de estudiantes de ingeniería que empezabas a conocer bastante bien, Octavia los amaba y pasaba grandes ratos con ellos, aunque sin duda el segundo en ocasiones era un catalizador para su mal comportamiento.

"Hey Clarke," saludo Jasper feliz.

"Hola chicos," dijo Monty. Parecía que él era tu contra parte en cuestión de calmar a su amigo. "Las chicas se han superado de nuevo" comento señalándolo la decoración.

"Nosotros hemos montado todo," defendió Jasper.

"Si, pero nosotras hemos sido quienes han escogido el tema y provisto de lo necesario" interrumpió una voz femenina que hizo helar tu sangre.

"Danos un poco de crédito Raven," pidió Lincoln sonriendo ampliamente colocando su brazo alrededor de Octavia.

"El único crédito que tiene Lincoln es el de salir con la chica más bonita del lugar," dijo Jasper brindando por ello.

"No sabía que Lexa estaba saliendo contigo," profirió Raven riendo.

"Hasta yo saldría con ella si no fuera tan complicado mantenerla interesada," bromeo Octavia, pretendiendo decepción, "Nunca he cruzado más de dos palabras con ella"

"Y tú Griffin, ¿saldrías con Alexandria Woods?" la pregunta vino en el momento más inapropiado para ti y por la persona que menos te habrías imaginado.

"¿Clarke? ¡Por favor!" contesto Octavia en tu defensa. "Le tiene manía"

"Es porque no conoce todos sus secretos," sentencio Lincoln mirándote con cierto asombro. Parecía que Octavia había hecho su tarea de enterarlo de lo mucho que detestabas el orgullo con el que Lexa se pavoneaba por la universidad. "Es una persona muy diferente si le dedicas el tiempo necesario para conocerla"

"Te equivocas Linc, a Lexa no sólo la conoces," señalo Raven, "debes convencerla de que te deje hacerlo" te guiño el ojo con descaro.

"Imposible. No sabes que intimida más de ella, si su belleza, su inteligencia, su fortuna o su pasado" añadió Jasper y fue el momento de intervención de Monty, quitándole el trago que traía en sus manos.

"Deberíamos ir a explorar el resto de la fiesta, hay cosas que no has visto" dijo Lincoln claramente intentando desviar la atención de todos. Para Octavia el resultado fue evidente, la única expectativa de su noche era que él se atreviera a definir su relación.

"Tú y yo necesitamos cambiar esto, por un poco de agua," le sugirió Monty mientras se dirigía a la barra de bebidas. Lo viste sufrir un poco cuando Jasper tomaba otra copa y lo perseguía para quitársela también.

Eso te dejaba a solas con Raven.

"'Te has enterado que era una fiesta en la piscina, ¿cierto?" comento para romper el hielo. Todos iban preparados para una velada en el agua menos tú. Igual que en la primera fiesta en aquella casa, no ibas muy acorde a la vestimenta de los organizadores.

"¿Podríamos hablar?" le solicitaste usando todo tu coraje de la noche en aquella pregunta.

"¿De qué Griffin?" pregunto fingiendo prestar atención a lo que pasaba alrededor.

"No sabía que él estaba contigo…"

"Ni yo sabía de ti." Dijo de inmediato, hizo una mueca de indecisión y te miro a la cara soltando un suspiro de frustración, "Para ser sincera, sólo quiero mantenerte lejos de mis posibles prospectos Clarke, no me gusta cometer los mismos errores" declaro "mucho menos compartirlos"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Entonces nada, ten" tomó una copa de uno de los camareros que iban pasando y te la dio, "disfrutemos de la generosidad de nuestra anfitriona" y te urgió a que la terminaras en un solo trago. "Dejemos el pasado atrás y disfrutemos de la noche" dicho esto dejo la copa vacía y fue a buscar otra.

Eso había sido lo más extraño que te había pasado desde que llegaste a la universidad, pero apreciabas bastante que Raven fuera capaz de olvidar todo el asunto de Finn.

"Una señorita como usted no debería tener una copa vacía," afirmo Jasper mientras cambiaba tu bebida por otra. "Salud"

Un par de pasos atrás se encontraba Monty negando con la cabeza. Al parecer el miembro designado para cuidar a los chicos de la fraternidad había resultado ser él y no lo estaba llevando bien.

"Lo siento," te susurro cuando paso a tu lado, pero le agradeciste la bebida y los viste seguir su camino de regreso a la barra. Jasper no estaba verdaderamente ebrio, pero parecía disfrutar hacer sufrir a Monty un poco.

.

La fiesta no tardo en empezar a acalorarse. La música lleno la atmosfera y la pista al lado de la piscina pronto se quedó sin espacio libre para quien quisiera unirse, había alumnos de todas las áreas ahí. KKT no solía hacer distinciones a la hora de invitar a todo el campus a su casa.

Las anfitrionas hacían honor a su fama, salvo la única con la que todos probablemente quisieran entablar una conversación. La presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos llevaba un desenfadado atuendo veraniego, pero nada en ella daba indicios de que fuera a participar en la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en la inmensa alberca a mitad de su patio trasero.

Así que ahí estaba, charlando únicamente con dos personas a las que conocía bastante bien pero tan pronto se dispusieron a bailar, la orgullosa joven quedo sola observando el ambiente y juzgando por cualquier acción fuera de lugar.

Tomaste algo de valor para decidir acercarte. Un pequeño saludo no haría daño, además era lo correcto después de que ella decidió invitarte implícitamente con su pregunta más temprano. No por nada soportaste a Octavia burlarse de ti cuando le compartiste tu emoción de asistir cuando días atrás habías detestado la idea de compartir siquiera el aire con Lexa Woods.

Estando a un par de metros de ella recordaste que llevabas aun media bebida en tu vaso por lo que, para demostrar tu buena intención, decidiste dejarlo en una de las mesas dispuestas a tu alrededor. Sus ojos fueron invadidos por un brillo sutil después de verte hacer eso o quizá era que habías bebido bastante en el transcurso de la noche.

"Hey," dijiste sencillamente.

"Hola, _Clarke_ " respondió ella.

"¿No bailas?" preguntaste intentando sostener una conversación un poco más larga e informal.

"No si puedo evitarlo," contesto llevándose los brazos a la espalda para corregir un poco su postura. No supiste porque, pero provoco que tus mejillas se calentaran. Su tono era más ligero y menos cargado de la altanería de la que fuiste testigo en la primera fiesta

"Tengo que decir que jamás he conocido a nadie tan críptico," exclamaste curiosamente emocionada. Lexa respondió tus palabras con una mirada profunda, como si evaluara cada palabra que pronunciaste.

"¿Quisieras desvelar el misterio que a tus ojos me rodea?" dijo con el mismo tono ligero, pero con discreto interés y emoción bien disimulada.

"Me declaro intrigada" confesaste. Y fue un momento de claridad, necesitabas un café de forma casi urgente. No deberías haber bebido tanto, de hecho, evitarías a Jasper lo que restaba de la fiesta.

"En ese caso, espero esclarecer tus dudas en el futuro" Ahí estaba, una pequeña sonrisa naciente en la comisura izquierda de sus labios. La viste crecer hasta que llegó a sus ojos.

Para ti que no la conocías y la describías como un robot sin sentimientos, aquella sonrisa prácticamente ofusco cualquiera de tus pensamientos negativos sobre ella precisamente por eso, porque no la conocías y de alguna forma estaba dejando que lo hicieras.

No fuiste capaz de impedir tu propia sonrisa para corresponder a su gesto. Podías acostumbrarte a esto más fácilmente de lo esperado. No te sorprendió que tu mente sólo se dedicara a pensar en lo bonita que era cuando sonreía, incluso sus ojos cambiaban de color, ya no eran del todo verdes, eran grises, ¿o azules? Parpadeaste un par de ocasiones, pero seguías sin definir el color.

No importaba, se veía realmente atractiva cuando sonreía.

"¿Te encuentras bien, _Clarke_?" te pregunto ella.

"Si, creo que debí derramar ese último trago en lugar de beberlo" bromeaste, pero su rostro no dio señales de tomarlo como algo gracioso.

"Deberías tomar asiento, te conseguiré un vaso con agua agua," con un poco de autoridad en su tono, coloco su brazo en tu espalda y te guio a la mesa más cercana.

Por supuesto no la viste reñir a Jasper cuando te dejo sana y salva, después paso una mirada desaprobatoria en dirección a Raven cuando el chico le indico quien había sido la primera en proporcionarte algo de beber.

"Por fin te encuentro," el ímpetu de Octavia se sentó a tu lado.

"No estaba precisamente escondida," le contestaste.

"¿Te he dicho cuanto te odio cuando bebes?" pregunto, y negaste con la cabeza. No estabas realmente alcoholizada, sólo con la mente flotando un poco. "Me encargaré de ti luego porque creo que Lincoln por fin me lo va a pedir" exclamo feliz, "esta noche me pedirá que sea su novia, lo sé"

Lexa regreso en ese preciso momento con una botella de agua para atestiguar la risita tonta de Octavia. "Bebe y no aceptes nada que venga de los chicos de la fraternidad" te indico con tono severo.

"A la orden Comandante" dijo Octavia poco antes de que Lexa decidiera que su conversación contigo quedaría pendiente y se retirara, no sin antes dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración por escuchar el apodo.

"Gracias Lexa," tus palabras no la alcanzaron, "¿Te he dicho cuán inoportuna eres a veces?"

"En repetidas ocasiones," te contesto divertida, "¿A caso interrumpí algo?"

"No," pero tu voz dijo lo contrario.

* * *

"Lincoln, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" Lexa se acercó a él justo cuando estaban decidiendo quien sería la primera persona en tocar el agua de la piscina.

"Claro Comandante" le respondió.

"Te agradecería que no hicieras circular tal sobrenombre entre los alumnos de primer ingreso" comentó un poco molesta. "Lo que quiero tratar contigo es algo personal"

"Pensé que te molestaría que hayamos colado más alcohol del planeado" menciono Lincoln confesándose culpable.

"Es una fiesta, y ya he intercambiado algunas palabras con Jasper al respecto" le informo.

"Bien, en ese caso…"

Lincoln la siguió hasta la calma de la casa. Sabía que no se podía tratar de nada realmente serio porque Lexa no se veía enojada, al menos no en un grado que pudiera intimidarlo.

Lexa no solía entrometerse en los asuntos de sus amigos, detestaba hacerlo, pero en todo aquello estaba viendo un patrón familiar y no quería que nadie resultara herido. Mucho menos cuando una futura miembro de la casa KKT estaba implicada en ello.

"Seré breve, ¿qué tan seria es tu relación con Octavia Blake?"

El rostro de Lincoln mostró sorpresa y después dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Estás celosa?"

"Responde la pregunta Lincoln" solicito Lexa.

"Lo estamos pasando muy bien, eso es todo"

"¿Planeas decirle que en una semana te vas a otro país por seis meses?" la respuesta fue un profundo silencio. "No deberías generar expectativas que no puedes responder"

"No estaba entre mis planes conocer a alguien como ella," respondió Lincoln con sinceridad.

"¿Planeas decírselo antes o después de irte?" insistió con calma. Lincoln sabía muy bien a que se refería, conocía su historia y la nobleza de sus intenciones, pero no dejaba de considerar aquella intervención como algo fuera de lugar.

"Deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos, Lexa," susurro Lincoln molesto. "Desde Costia…" Lexa hizo aquel gesto con su mandíbula que hizo callar al chico de inmediato. "Lo siento, no quise mencionarla, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero creo que deberías empezar a retomar lo que dejaste cuando ella…"

"Sólo arregla esto Lincoln, por favor" pidió con la misma tranquilidad "No es la clase de chica que debería esperar por ti" le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora para demostrarle a su amigo que no iba en contra de su elección, pero si contra el momento.

"Si, mi Comandante" aunque la entendía, no evito sonar resentido.

Lincoln se dio media vuelta dejando a Lexa sola.

La joven tuvo que morder la parte interna de sus labios para evitar que la marea de sentimientos la invadiera. Dejando salir un suspiro que era lejano a la frustración de antes, en esta ocasión era de anhelo. Y una vez que pudo controlarse, exhalo aquel suspiro y regreso a la fiesta.

Si había algo que no quería ver de nuevo, era a alguien con el corazón roto. Desafortunadamente estaba por colocar las piezas para destruir incluso el suyo.

* * *

Octavia se quedó a tu lado perdida en su propia emoción cuando Lincoln y le pidió que la acompañara, parecía intranquilo cuando ofreció su mano a tu amiga. Ella no puedo evitar voltear hacia ti para guiñarte un ojo cuando se perdieron entre la multitud.

Sabías que aquella noche no dormirías porque serías sometida a una crónica detallada de su declaración. No esperabas el resultado contrario.

"Debes saber que los primeros en tocar el agua son los que están sentados," Raven te aviso discretamente pasando a tu lado. "Usualmente empezamos con los jefes de las casas, pero no conozco a nadie tan valiente como para ir por Lexa, así que usamos a los novatos como diversión ahora"

Viste a los lejos como Jasper retaba a Octavia a arrojar a Lincoln en la piscina, pero este último se negó a participar separándola del resto.

"Tu amiga sería un excelente miembro para KKT, nos faltan más chicas con esa clase de energía" comento Raven.

"¿Lo es?"

"Derrotaría a la mayoría de las candidatas, es casi un hecho" manifestó Raven aun admirada de lo que podría hacer Octavia en aquella fraternidad. "Deberíamos acercarnos antes de que nos vean como blancos fáciles" te ánimo, rodeando tu brazo con el suyo con total confianza, "Vamos Griffin, no muerdo… si tú no quieres"

Mientras los chicos de la fraternidad empezaban a lanzar victimas al agua, te preguntaste dónde estaría Lexa, hacia bastante que la habías visto por última vez.

"No está aquí," dijo Raven.

"¿Quién?"

"La persona que buscas," sonrió en complicidad. "Pero hey, yo lo estoy" esta vez fue un poco más allá con su comentario, tanto que te hizo reír. "Hablo en serio" era obvio que no lo hacía, pero le agradeciste que lo intentara.

"Creo que no eres mi tipo" arrugaste la nariz para responder y Raven sólo rio.

"Si es porque no puedo correr, debo decir que eso no limita mi desempeño en otras áreas" te guiño el ojo con descaro. Inconscientemente volviste a buscar a Lexa con la mirada. "Te dije que no pusieras los ojos en quien no debías, sobre todo, no en ella"

"No sé de qué hablas," contestaste distraída.

"Lo sabrás en poco tiempo y no te agradará hacerlo," fueron sus últimas palabras antes de centrar su completa atención en los eventos alrededor de la piscina y reírse al ver como Jasper los incitaba a arrojarse por su propia cuenta a cambio de tutorías personales para los exámenes cortesía de, como no, Raven Reyes. "Debo ir a calmarlo antes de que se le ocurra subastarme" dicho esto libero tu brazo y fue tan rápido como pudo a reprender a Jasper, lo que termino en ambos cayendo al agua.

Estabas por unirte a los espectadores cuando Octavia salió furiosa de la nada. Aquella no era en lo más mínimo la respuesta que esperabas de ella después de hablar con Lincoln. Pocos segundos después el chico también se dejó ver entre los asistentes a la fiesta, su gesto no era muy distinto al de Octavia.

 _Diablos…_ fue lo último que pensaste antes de observar como el semblante de tu amiga se endurecía mientras dejaba la fiesta. Nadie podría haberlo visto mejor que tú en sus ojos: Su corazón estaba roto.


End file.
